LE079
Broadcast Date *1990 Cassette Brand / Description *Memorex MRX IS 90 Length *C-90 Description *Lee's No. 79 written on tape label. Times without brackets relate to the Peel only file, the rest being from Jeff Young Quality *Variable, rather dull on occasion and some automatic level adjustments evident at the start of some tracks Tracklisting *Aggrovators: Creation Dub (album - Dub Justice) Attack ATLP 110 18 July 1990 *2:46 *Deee-Lite: Groove Is In The Heart (12") Electra EKR 114T 18 July 1990 (more of) *7:49 *DJ Magic Mike: Drop The Bass (Part 2) (album - Bass Is The Name Of The Game) Cheetah TCRC 9403 18 July 1990 *12:08 *snippet *''(12:13)'' *''Jeff Young'' *''S-Express: My Laser Just Won't Function Any More'' *''(16:14)'' *''Double Trouble: Reach Out'' *(19:37) 12:13 *Jungle Brothers Featuring De La Soul, Monie Love, Tribe Called Quest And Queen Latifah: Doin' Our Own Dang (Norman Cook Remix) Eternal W9754 T 23 July 1990 *(23:53) 16:29 *King Short Shirt: Tourist Leggo (album - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's CR 103 23 July 1990 *(27:45) 20:21 *Glawngyao: unknown track (Very unlikely the name is Glawngyao, as it means "drums" in the Thai language, but Peel found the word, as it was the only one written in the Roman script he could read on the cassette) '' 23 July 1990 *(31:03) 23:39 *Caravan(2): ตายสิบเกิดแสน (Tens Deaths Growing Up Hundred Thousand) 23 July 1990 *(35:10) 27:46 *'unknown artist': Pin Solo 23 July 1990 *(38:11) 30:47 *Open Spaces: Hello Star Vega (album - Musik By: Open Spaces) City Limits CL 3004 ''poss 30 July 1990 *(42:27) 35:03 *snippet *(42:34) 35:10 *Thule: Concave Bulge (album - Wheel) Wiiija WIJ 007 poss 30 July 1990 *(47:07) 39:43 *Duo Las Perlas De Huancavalica: Vaca Ratay (v/a album - Huayno Music Of Peru, Vol. 1 (1949-1989)) Arhoolie poss 30 July 1990 *(50:04) 42:40 *D.A.M.N.: 4 Letter Word (album - Don't Accept Mass Notion) Provogue PRL 70111 poss 30 July 1990 *(53:26) 46:02 *New World Mafia: I Got Style (v/a album - We're All In The Same Gang) Warner Bros. 1-26241 poss 30 July 1990 *(56:26) 49:02 *Keith Sweat: Make You Sweat (The Norman Cook Seven Inch Remix) (7") Elektra EKR 113 poss ''30 July 1990 *(1:00:30) 53:06 *KLF: What Time Is Love (Techno Gate Mix) (12") Possum POS 5174 25 July 1990 *(1:04:44) 57:20 *King Short Shirt: Power & Authority (album - Ghetto Vibes) Charlie's CR 103 25 July 1990 *(1:08:17) 1:00:53 *Impact: 'Jukebox Racket (LP-Threat)' (Present) 25 July 1990 *(1:11:07) 1:03:43 *Together: Hardcore Uproar (Radio Edit) (12") FRR FX 143 25 July 1990 *(1:14:52) 1:07:28 *Deee-Lite: Groove Is In The Heart (12") Electra EKR 114 25 July 1990 *(1:19:55) 1:12:31 *Kid Frost: Homicide (album - Hispanic Causing Panic) Virgin America VUSLP 22 24 July 1990 *(1:23:46) 1:16:22 *Conjunto Los Guacharacos: Esperma Y Ron (v/a album - Cumbias Cumbias Cumbias) Discos Fuentes 24 July 1990 *(1:26:50) 1:19:26 *''Jeff Young *''Three Times Dope: Mr. Sandman'' *''(1:30:35)'' *''Monie Love Feat. True Image: It's A Shame (My Sister)'' *(1:35:38) 1:19:26 *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo: Streets Of New York (12") Cold Chillin' *(1:36:29) 1:20:16 Ripper *Weatherman22 Date Sent * Date Returned * Notes *Peel July 1990 Lee Tape 79 Category:Lee Tapes Category:Sent Category:Finished